The Winter of 1943
by CrazyFM
Summary: It's winter 1943 and the war is still raging. Schultz struggles to look after his family in these harsh times. Will he get help from someone, who is supposed to be his enemy? - This is for now a Hogan's Heroes Christmas story from Schultz's point of view. Though this story will probably have post-Christmas chapters later on. Written together with Tiny1217.
1. Chapter 1

**The Winter of 1943**

_Hi guys,  
Tiny1217 and I decided we wanted to write a story together and I got the honors to publish it on my account: So here it is.  
We take turns writing the chapters, so the first one was written by me, the second chapter is from Tiny and so on. We hope you enjoy our story._

**_Disclaimer: We don't own Hogan's Heroes and we make no money from this._**

**Chapter one**

_-written by CrazyFM_

It was the second Sunday in Advent in 1943. In the kitchen of a small house, that could use a new coating, Sergeant Hans Schultz was eating a meagre breakfast. His wife and children were still asleep upstairs, but Schultz would have to be at work soon. Deep in thought he stared at the single candle that decorated the table, surrounded by some twigs from the firs outside. He didn't dare to light it though. It was their last candle and they saved it for special occasions. Maybe they would light it later that day, when their little nephew and Schultz's parents would visit. He was looking forward to seeing the 9 year olds eyes light up with joy in face of the flickering candle. Schultz only wished he had a second candle for their wreath so they could count down the Sundays till Christmas properly.

Well, if wishes were horses…

Schultz stopped his musings. It was time to go to work anyway. It was still dark outside and snowing softly. The Sergeant decided to walk this morning. It was so peaceful out there.

As he was trudging through the gently falling snow, he couldn't help contemplating what this world had come to. On days like this it was hard to believe there was a war raging, but then the sirens would blare again and planes would thunder above, making people run for their lives.

Schultz just wished for the war to finally be over. It was just all so very wrong, all those people killing each other, while Christmas was nearing.

When Schultz became a soldier he dreamt of protecting his home and family, he strived for glory, but there was nothing glorious in war and they weren't defending their homeland right now… In secret Schultz felt disgusted of the things Hitler did and ordered. But as much as he didn't like the man, he still loved his country and couldn't quite bring himself to actually change sides. And to be entirely truthful he was afraid. Schultz wouldn't mind, if Germany lost the war, as long as he didn't end up on the Eastern front.

Beyond the forest the lights of Stalag 13 appeared. Schultz smiled fondly, as his thoughts turned to its 'prisoners'. It was hard to think of Colonel Hogan and his crew as the enemy. There was something very likeable about the mischievous colonel. Also LeBeau made an even better _Apfelstrudel_ than his wife. Schultz licked his lips, remembering the heavenly taste.

Over the years he had come to consider the occupants of barracks 2 as something like friends. Oh, Schultz wouldn't openly help them, he was too much of a coward for that, but he would do his best to see "Nooothing!" of their schemes.

Soon after Sergeant Schultz entered the prison camp, it was already time for roll call. He went to get the troublemakers from barracks 2, making sure to knock, before he entered. The later proved to be unnecessary. The barracks' occupants were currently gushing over one of their Red Cross packages. On the table two candles were burning merrily, a third and fourth standing beside them, yet unlit. Schultz briefly wondered wherever they got those, as he was pretty sure prisoners in other camps didn't get candles, but then decided he didn't want to know. For a moment he just stood there and gazed at the candles wistfully.

"Morning, Schultzie," the Colonel interrupted his thoughts cheerfully.

"Good morning to you, too, Colonel Hogan," Schultz replied. "It's time for roll call now!"

Then he looked around and noticed Sergeant Kinchloe was missing.

"Colonel Hogan, where did Kinch get to?" the Sergeant asked nervously.

"He just stepped out for a while," Newkirk joked (or at least Schultz hoped the English man was joking).

"Colonel Hogan!" Schultz stressed. "All the prisoners have to be present for roll call! What shall I tell Colonel Klink?!" He ears were already ringing from the scolding he would surely receive from his CO.

"Relax, Schultzie," Hogan had the nerve to reply. "All prisoners will be present and accounted for."

Schultz eyes narrowed slightly, he had a feeling Hogan was making fun of him. Before he could say anything, Hogan gave him one of the unlit candles.

"Here, why don't you grab that – I am sure your nephew will love it. Just relax and step outside, I am sure Kinch will turn up in time."

Thanking Hogan for the candle, Schultz let himself be maneuvered out of the barracks. Once outside Schultz let out a deep sigh. He just knew they were up to something again…

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_-written by Tiny1217_

"REPORT!"

"All present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant."

Schultz could hardly believe that he was able to say those words. Somehow, Hogan did it again...

"Schultz, I want to see you in my office," barked Klink.

Schultz trudged towards Klink's office, wondering what lay in store for him from Klink and what he had done this time. At least all the prisoners were present today, so...

"Schultz, as you know, as loyal soldiers for Germany, and as citizens of the Third Reich, there are sacrifices we must make for the Fatherland..."

_Not one of his long meaningless speeches. Oh well. At least he's not angry with me, I hope_?

"..and it is our duty..."

_Sigh_...

"...and although this has been a problem before, it is to be even worse this winter..."

..and then, suddenly, Klink said something that caught Schultz's attention...

"... because there is a severe shortage of firewood and coal this year, for both the military and civilians alike. I wanted to tell you, even though not everyone knows yet, as I expect the prisoners to complain to you. Naturally, the shortages may be felt even more by them, but there is little I can do about it at the moment. Dismissed, Schultz."

Schultz left, thinking about what this would mean not only for the prisoners, but for his family with so much of winter left ahead. Suddenly, candles didn't seem very important anymore...

Schultz arrived home late that night, after another long walk home through the snow. The house was noisy, as his wife, his five children, his parents, and his nephew were all gathered around the table. After greeting all of them, he produced and lit the candle he had brought home with him, as well as the candle they already had.

"Where did you get that candle?" his wife, Gretchen, exclaimed, her eyes practically popping out of her head.

"It's a secret, Schatzie," he replied with a wink.

Suddenly Schultz felt a tap from behind.

"Let me see, Uncle Hans."

His nephew Wolfie had pushed through the small crowd that had gathered around the table. Wolfie stared at the candles, mesmerized. Suddenly, he began coughing, and accidentally blew out the candles' flames.

"Goodness, Wolfie! Are you okay?" exclaimed Gretchen.

"He has been sick on and off now with the cold weather setting in," Schultz's mother replied.

Schultz winced inwardly, suddenly reminded of the news about heating supplies. He pushed that thought out of his head and turned his attention towards Wolfie. He knew it had to be difficult for his aging parents to take care of him by themselves, but they never complained. They had been taking care of Wolfie ever since his parents-Schultz's sister and brother-in-law were killed. Of course, Schultz tried to help when he could, but he had five children to worry about himself.

All too soon, it was nearing bedtime for the children and Schultz's parents and Wolfie headed home. After tucking the children in, Schultz and Gretchen sat down next to the fire together. They stared at the flickering flames for a few minutes before Gretchen broke the silence.

"Hans... tell me the truth...where did you get that candle today?"

Schultz said nothing.

"I hope you did not steal it."

"No, I would never do that!"

Gretchen's eyes narrowed as she looked at him for a minute. Deep down, she knew he wouldn't have...but sometimes he came home with things that should have been nearly impossible to obtain...things they never could have afforded.

"I was told some bad news today," said Schultz, changing the subject.

"Oh?"

"There is to be a shortage of coal and firewood this year."

"As it is every year now?"

"No, it is to be worse than last year."

"I see. Well, we survived the last war, and we will this one, too."

"But we were young then, Schatzie. We did not have five children to take care of."

Gretchen Schultz sighed and squeezed her husband's hand. They sat in front of the flickering flames for a few more minutes before finally heading to bed.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_-written by CrazyFM_

**_Thanks to Kat and the other guest reviewer for your positive feedback :)_**

The next day Schultz was in a far worse mood, when he headed to work. He had had trouble sleeping – thoughts about little Wolfie and the coal and firewood shortage keeping him awake. And those were not the only things they were lacking. Sometimes Schultz felt it would be easier to count the things they had enough of – and much less frustrating.

So, when he grumpily entered the prison camp a few minutes later, he felt not in the least ready for Colonel Hogan's antics.

Praying for a normal day for once, Schultz knocked, before he entered Stalag 2. He kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds, till he dared to open them.

Blinking in the light of the barracks in contrast to the dark outside, he quickly scanned his surroundings. To his relief everything seemed to be in order.

"Morning, Schultzie," the entirely too chipper prisoners greeted him.

_Enjoy it, while it lasts_, he thought to himself. _They will be complaining about the cold soon enough._

Schultz sighed deeply. While he had marveled about the snow only yesterday, it now seemed like a lifetime ago. By now the Sergeant only wished for the winter to be over already.

When Schultz stopped his musings, he noticed that the prisoners were looking at him strangely and some even a little worried.

He quickly composed himself.

"Time for roll call," he grumbled. "Quick! Alle raus! And no monkey business."

Schultz was glad, when they followed his orders with minimal complaining. He had more important things to think about right now, for example how to get all of his family through the winter.

Schultz quickly counted the prisoners, thankfully no one was missing.

_At least this day hasn't been so bad, yet,_ Schultz thought. – Then Klink got started on one of his speeches again. The Colonel droned on and on, while his Sergeant was fighting to stay awake.

"… and because of that there will be no firewood for the individual barracks during the day."

Instantly Schultz was alert again and as if on cue the prisoners began protesting.

"SILENCE!" Klink shouted. "You will have to keep warm working or gather in barracks two and the infirmary, which will both get a small supply during the day. That is my last word, Hogan! Disssmisssed!"

Predictably Hogan hurried after the retreating Colonel. Schultz watched him go. He knew this time the senior prisoners efforts would be for naught.

And indeed, the Sergeant saw Hogan organizing shifts for the prisoners an hour later. After all, not everybody could fit into the two barracks at the same time. Schultz admired how the younger man handled the situation. He made sure that every prisoner got to spend a few hours, before having to brave the cold again. Also he saw to it that those that were already sick didn't have to go outside at all. A little later the prisoners where distributing blankets.

Schultz watched them. He knew that would be their own situation at home very soon.

Maybe he could ask Klink about getting a larger ration of firewood for his sick nephew. After all, the Colonel had some pull. But Schultz quickly discarded the idea. While Klink wasn't a monster and could be empathetic from time to time, he would probably only gain another earful from the Colonel: About making sacrifices for the fatherland, things not being as bad as they seemed, surely and about not making a fuss…

No, Schultz really wasn't in the mood for that.

Or should he ask General Burkhalter? But no, the General made it quite known that he didn't like Schultz – or Klink for that matter.

"How did little Wolfie and your kids like the candle?" Colonel Hogan's arrival startled him out of his thoughts.

Schultz gave Hogan a brief smile. "They wouldn't stop looking at the candles, at least until…," Schultz trailed of, being reminded of his worries once again.

"What's the matter, Schultzie?" Colonel Hogan asked, seeming honestly concerned.

Schultz was no fool. He knew that Hogan manipulated him shamelessly if he thought he could gain something from it. On the other hand, the American Colonel, who was supposed to be his enemy, seemed to care about him to some degree. Same as he himself cared about Hogan more than he should.

So, should he trust Hogan on this?

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_-written by Tiny1217_

"...until it was time for Wolfie to go home," Schultz finished flatly.

"I see," Hogan replied, studying Schultz's face.

Schultz knew he didn't buy it, but he was still torn as to whether or not to tell the enemy about his family's problems.

Schultz arrived home that night and opened the door to his house. Immediately, his children surrounded him, all laughing and talking at the same time. He noticed with concern that some of them were sniffling and coughing now too.

Gretchen Schultz looked up from the pot of soup she was stirring at the stove. She watched for a few minutes, then said to the children, "Why don't all of you go check that none of the onions in the root cellar are getting soft and bring a couple back for the soup?"

As the children scampered off, their parents sat down at the table. Schultz knew something was wrong by his wife's face.

"Hans, your father came by today on the way back home. He says Wolfie's coughing has gotten worse and he has a fever now. Your mother is doing what she can for him with home remedies, but so far, it's not working. They have called a doctor, but he says it will be at least a few days til he can get there."

"A few days?! For a child with a fever? Is he crazy?"

"Now, Hans, you know the doctor has a large area with a lot of people to care for. And he's not exactly young anymore. They said he is treating victims from the last bombing of the factory in..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know...he's trying to keep the civilians here alive single-handedly because all the younger doctors are at the front. Well it's not fair! It's not fair a child should suffer because of this damned war!" Schultz exclaimed, slapping his hand on the table.

Gretchen Schultz looked at her husband with surprise. He was an easygoing man and rarely got upset.

"I'm sorry. It's just..."

"I know."

A FEW DAYS LATER...

"Now, take another deep breath for me, young man."

The doctor was finishing his examination of little Wolfie as Wolfie's grandparents looked on with worry.

The doctor began putting his instruments back in his bag.

"Well?"

The doctor turned around. "It is very serious. I will need to order some medicine."

"Order it? You mean you don't have any?" Wolfie's grandfather said.

"No, I am afraid I am running short of almost everything. It is not always easy to obtain the medicines I need these days. Sometimes I am able to get them in only a few days, and other times...it takes much longer. Of course, there's no guarantee the medicine will work, either, but we will try it. In the meantime"-the doctor hesitated as he glanced around the frosty room-"try to keep him as warm as possible, and make sure he drinks plenty of liquids. And try to get him to eat something so he doesn't get too weak."

The next day, Schultz was not in a very good mood at all when he went to work. He had just found out what the doctor said about Wolfie the night before. And it was just a few days before Christmas. Not that that really mattered anyway. He would still have to work as usual. It's not like the prisoners went away at Christmas so he didn't have to guard them.

Once he arrived at Stalag 13, he marched into Barracks 2 to tell the prisoners it was time for roll call. He must have looked upset, because several of the men inside were giving him a puzzled look.

"What's wrong, Schultz?" Hogan asked flippantly. Quite frankly, his nonchalant attitude was starting to annoy Schultz.

"EVERYTHING is wrong, Hogan. My nephew is sick and the doctor doesn't even know when he'll get medicine for him. Not to mention he doesn't even know if it will work," Schultz said, throwing his original hesitation about telling Hogan his troubles into the wind.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Schultz."

"Oh, are you? Are you REALLY sorry, Hogan?"

"Well, I..."

"Oh, come on! How would you know what it's like, with your family all safely tucked away in America? Do you have to worry about them not having food, or firewood, or medicine, or a doctor, or wondering if the city you grew up in or their homes will still be standing tommorow? Well, do you?"

Hogan said nothing for a minute. "No, I guess I can't pretend I know exactly what you are going through, Schultz. But just because most of my family is in America, doesn't mean I don't have anyone to worry about, either."

**_TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_-written by CrazyFM_

**_Merry Christmas to all of you out there, who celebrate it._**

**_Thanks for your review, Hiriser15. Glad you enjoyed our story so far._**

The silence was almost tangible in the barracks, as Hogan and Schultz stared at each other - then the Colonel's words sunk in. For a moment Schultz wanted to hold onto his anger, because it was so much easier to feel angry than worried and ashamed, but he found that he couldn't. Because, while Hogan might not know how it was to worry about your kids, the responsibility for his men had to sit hard on his shoulders at times like this.

"Sorry," Schultz mumbled in Colonel Hogan's direction.

Suddenly he couldn't bare the wide eyed looks of the prisoners anymore and fled outside, forcing them to follow him for roll call.

The uncomfortable glances between the prisoners during roll call told him that their little exchange had rattled them. He could imagine why: After all he almost never lost his temper, like he had just with Colonel Hogan. Also the Colonels words had probably made them acutely aware of their young COs worries for them. And finally they probably feared how bad things would get for them, if things were getting this bad even for the ones keeping them prisoner. He felt ashamed for his outburst. These were hard times for all of them.

A small part of Schultz wanted to comfort the prisoners, but of course that would have been very inappropriate. So he just did the next best thing and tried to avoid the prisoners from barracks two for the rest of the day. And as his fuse was really short this day, he altogether avoided other people as much as possible – not an easy mission, if you worked as a guard.

And of course once evening roll call he had to get back to barracks two.

_At least, after this my shift will end and I'll be able to check on Wolfie…_

Schultz quickly stormed into the barracks, shouting about roll call and was already on his way back out, when Hogan blocked the entrance.

Startled the Sergeant only just managed to stop himself, before crashing into the American.

"Was zum…?" he managed to choke out.

"Schultzie, whether you believe it or not, we do care about your little nephew. Too many children died in this war already. So we want you to take this home with you," Hogan told him. LeBeau handed the stumped sergeant a wooden box. When Schultz opened it, to look inside he found a steaming pot of soup, isolated by old newspapers and a blanket.

"You better hurry home, after roll call, so that it will stay hot," LeBeau told him. "My grandmother used to make this soup, when we kids were sick. Maybe it will help a little."

Schultz needed a moment to wrap his head around this.

_But, they are supposed to be the enemy, aren't they? Why should they care about my nephew? What can they possibly want in exchange?_

But in the end Schultz decided it wasn't important.

"Thanks," the German guard managed to stutter. "But how…, why…?"

"Just think of it as an early Christmas present," Colonel Hogan told him. "You can also burn the wooden box for some extra heat and keep the blanket – it's a spare anyway."

"But you better make sure to give me back my pot, filthy bosche!" LeBeau reminded him.

"Cockroach…," Schultz grumbled under his breath smiling a little, trying to hide the wetness of his eyes.

"Well, shall we, then?" The Sergeant awkwardly reminded the prisoners of the roll call.

After work Schultz quickly hurried to his parent's house. The soup was still warm, when he got there, meaning that they wouldn't have to waste gas to warm it up. To say his parents were surprised, when he showed up with a steaming pot of soup, would be an understatement.

"Where did you get that? And what kind of soup is it? It doesn't look familiar?" They asked him.

Schultz tried to appease them, "It's an early Christmas gift from someone at work. They thought it might help Wolfie."

His parents still were a little suspicious, but they would never deny Wolfie something that might help him.

Schultz was shocked when he saw his little nephew on his sick bed. He really looked miserable.

"Look, Wolfie, I got some soup for you," Schultz coaxed. "Do you think you could eat a little for Onkel Hansie?"

In the end they actually managed to feed Wolfie half a bowl of soup, before the poor little guy fell asleep again.

"Thank you, Hans," his mother told him. "That was more than he had eaten all day. You have a really good friend at work. Maybe you could bring him over for dinner after all of this is over?"

She clearly thought the friend to be one of the guards. Well, Schultz would let her believe it – it was better that way.

"Maybe," he answered. _Clearly not…_

He left about half of the soup that was left at his parents before he made his way home. That night each of his children got a small bowl of soup, too. Thankfully their coughing hadn't gotten worse. Schultz told Gretchen the same story he had told his parents, feeling a little bad for lying to her.

_But no, it isn't lying… I am just letting them assume something not entirely correct…_

Wolfie's condition didn't improve much in the next few days and neither did Schultz's mood. Most of the prisoners and guards had by taken to avoiding him, because of his constant grumbling – not that Schultz minded right now. Only Hogan and some of the other prisoners from barracks two would dare to walk up to him and ask about Wolfie. Sadly enough there hadn't been any news.

But maybe things would get better today. It was the day of Christmas Eve and the thought about presents, however little they could give at times like this, had even Wolfie perking up a bit. And all of the kids were looking forward to seeing the Christmas tree that evening. They had been banned from the living room, so that they wouldn't see the ornamented tree and the presents beneath it prematurely. Schultz was looking forward to ring the little bell tonight that called the kids into the living room.

Also the doctor would finally able to visit this afternoon with the promised medicine. Schultz had stopped believing in Christmas miracles, but right now he couldn't help hoping for one.

So it was in a slightly more hopeful state of mind that he went to work this day.

**_TBC_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_-written by Tiny1217_

The doctor, as promised, arrived at the house of Schultz's parents and Wolfie on the afternoon of Christmas Eve with the medicine. Wolfie's grandparents were ecstatic to see him. The doctor, however, was not as hopeful. Wolfie still had a high fever and his breathing was labored. The doctor administered the medicine he brought, then listened to Wolfie's lungs.

"I have to warn you...this medicine might not work."

"What do you mean?" Wolfie's grandmother asked worriedly.

"Well, from what I can tell...Wolfie has developed pneumonia. And...usually...I have found this medicine to be most effective if administered before that happens."

"But surely you can try something else."

"Well, there is another drug I have heard of that seems to have success in these cases. I doubt I could get any, but even if I could, it would probably be too late by that time."

"So you're saying...that...that..."

The doctor said nothing for a moment. "I will be back to check on him tomorrow afternoon."

Klink sent Schultz on an errand to town for him that same afternoon. Schultz normally detested having to do things for Klink, especially on Christmas Eve when he would rather be at home with his family, but at least he got away from the barbed wire for awhile. Besides, his parents' house was right on the way. Couldn't hurt to stop there for a bit and see how Wolfie was doing now that he got that medicine...

WHAM!

The door to Barracks Two slammed open as Schultz went in to announce evening roll call that night. It's not as though it's occupants were used to someone lightly tapping on the door before entering-far from it, in fact-but for Schultz to slam it this hard...

"Uhh...how is your nephew, Schultz?" Hogan said, trying to make conversation to get an idea of what was going on.

"He...he's not doing very well."

"Sorry to hear that."

"The doctor doesn't know if the medicine will work."

"I see."

"And he has pneumonia," Schultz added.

Once again, Schultz wondered why he was telling the enemy this. Why would they care? Except for their own purposes, of course.

"Well, don't give up, Schultz... perhaps there is still something that can be done."

"Hmpf. Time for roll call." Schultz slammed out the door again.

"Hey, Kinch." Hogan sat by his desk that evening, deep in thought.

"Yes sir?"

"Remember that medicine that we received from London for Klink that time?"*

"Penicillin? Yes, I do."

"And you know London is supposed to be dropping supplies for us very early this morning."

"You mean.."

"Yep! Get on the radio to London. Tell them we'll need one more thing."

Schultz trudged home that night, dreading to tell his wife the bad news. He didn't want to tell the children, though... surely they deserved one night of happiness to simply enjoy the Christmas tree and their presents. At least there was that to look forward to.

Ahh, Christmas morning. The words bring to mind thoughts of home, family, friends, food...

Obviously, then, such a day is not exactly enjoyable for the prisoners of Stalag Thirteen, who would be getting out of very thin "beds," in a freezing, drafty barracks, with very little in the way of food to look forward to that day, and certainly not family or friends.

Nor for the guards of Stalag Thirteen, who again would spend yet another holiday there instead of at home.

And definitely not for Sergeant Hans Schultz, who wondered if Wolfie would live to see another Christmas. For once, though, avoiding conversation and others was fairly easy for Schultz, since pretty much everyone was in the same cheerless mood.

Schultz called the prisoners out for roll call, then...his mind wandered while Klink began a Christmas Day speech.

Thankfully, it was quite cold out, and Klink was eager to get back inside, so he made his speech shorter than usual. (Still not short enough, though, to some of the prisoners; a few had even begun to wonder if being shot for attempting to strangle him would really be that bad...)

"...and so, since I am such a gracious man, each barracks will be allowed extra firewood in honor of Christmas Day today. Dismissed."

The prisoners started making quite a stir over the good news, but Schultz simply sighed and started to walk away.

"Hey, Schultz! Schultz?"

"What, Hogan?" stated Schultz flatly.

Hogan glanced quicky around them, then handed Schultz a small box.

"What's this?"

"Penicillin. For Wolfie."

"But...how...where did you get..."

"Do you really want to know, Schultz?"

"No! I...I..."

Schultz paused for a minute. Was this one of Hogan's schemes to manipulate him again? _Dang it anyway! Who the hell cares if it will help Wolfie?_

Hogan turned to walk away.

"Wait! Colonel Hogan...thank you."

Schultz was practically running towards his parents' home that afternoon. He had begged Klink to leave early "to see his nephew"...and for some reason, Klink let him. _Perhaps there is some good buried deep in old Big Shot after all._

Schultz burst into his parents' house, not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

"Hans Schultz! You're letting what little heat we have out the door!" Schultz's mother said sternly.

Schultz brushed by his parents and marched straight to the doctor. "Here," he said, handing a box to the doctor. "It's penicillin."

"It's what?! But...where did you you get it?"

Schultz said nothing.

"Never mind. I don't need to know. You're sure it's really penicillin?"

"I'm sure."

Still skeptical, the doctor replied, "Well...it can't hurt to try it. We'll soon find out if it works."

After the doctor left, Schultz's mother asked, "So where DID you get that penicillin?"

"I...uh..."

"Was it your friend at work again? But who would be able to obtain that? Wait...it was Kommandant Klink, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't the Kommandant."

"But it had to be," Schultz's father added. "Only he has ties to General Burkhalter, especially with dating his sister and all that. Surely only the General would be able to obtain such a rare medicine."

_Klink, dating the General's sister? More like running from her._

"Of course, I understand he might want it to be kept a secret, so we will pretend we do not know, but you simply MUST invite Kommandant Klink for dinner sometime. We can't possibly repay him for this, but at least we can do that much," Schultz's mother said firmly.

"Yes, well...umm...I better get home and tell Gretchen the good news! I will stop by again tomorrow."

Schultz paused when he reached his house. It still weighed heavy on his mind as to why Hogan did what he did. And how he did it. And how would he explain what happened to his wife? She knew Klink wasn't exactly his best friend, nor on the best terms with General Burkhalter, so he doubted she would believe that's where he obtained the medicine. But...this was Christmas, after all. For the first time in a long while, Schultz paused to enjoy the moon glistening off of the ice and snow. Perhaps...if they could make it through this, then they might just make it through the winter also.

**_TBC_**

**_*From the Hogan's Heroes episode, "Is There a Doctor in the House?" (Season 3)_**

**_Tiny's A/N: Penicillin is used twice that I know of in Hogan's Heroes; first, in the Season 3 episode, "Is There a Doctor in the House?" where a shot of it is administered to Klink; then in the Season 6 episode, "That's No Lady, That's My Spy," where it is used for an Underground agent._**

**_From a bit of research, it seems that although penicillin was first discovered in England in 1928, it took until around September of 1943 to produce enough to be commonly used by the Allies; for Germany, until the end of 1944. If these dates are correct, they fit into our story perfectly. If not, well...you can blame my ignorance and the internet._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_**Hi, just wanted to say sorry for the long wait and let you know that it's my fault ;) Unfortunately I have been very busy after Christmas, but hopefully now we will be able to update faster again.**_

_**Thanks for your reviews :)**_

_**FM**_

_-written by CrazyFM_

Schultz had been right, when he thought that his wife wouldn't let things go as easily as his mother. She kept shooting him glances at dinner and tried to ask him again when they went to bed that night. Schultz only escaped her scrutiny by pretending to be asleep. It wasn't that Schultz didn't trust her with the truth. Gretchen probably wouldn't be happy about her husband's almost friendship with the prisoners, but she would accept it and be grateful to Hogan nevertheless.

But he couldn't tell her – talking about things like that, even in your own home, could very well mean a death-sentence. You never knew who overheard. And as much as he loved and trusted their kids, children telling on their parents wasn't unheard of. Schultz didn't really believe one of their kids would, but they had been forced to send their eldest, Johannes and Klara, to the Hitler Jugend two years ago. Schultz and Gretchen didn't like it, but since 1939 it was the law, that every child older than 10 had to join. Between the indoctrination going on there and also at school, it was hard to tell, how they would react. Schultz sighed. He only hoped the tales about Hogan and his escapades with Klink; he would sometimes tell at dinner, would keep their children open minded. They probably should have encouraged their children more to think for themselves. By now it was too late. Now they could only hope their children wouldn't turn into mindless Nazis and sign up as soldiers seeking glory, only to die at the front.

Schultz tried to shake those unhappy thoughts. Right now everything was still alright and Wolfie was feeling slightly better already. Schultz smiled. Right now he could believe things would turn out fine.

On the next day, Sunday the 26th, Schultz had to work again, but thankfully for the last time that year. After working so much, he finally had some free time till the 1st January. He really looked forward to spending it with his kids and wife. He couldn't help, but feel a little guilty, when he thought about Hogan and his crew – they didn't get a day off and you never knew who would substitute for him. Well, he couldn't change it anyway and he really had to get a move on, otherwise he would be late.

Schultz was almost out of the door when Gretchen stepped up to him.

"Erm… I was… I've got to go, now, Schatzie," the Sergeant couldn't help but stutter a bit.

_Oh no, she's going to ask about the penicillin again!_

But Gretchen was doing no such thing.

"I know. Have a good day at work," she said, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "And give this to Wolfie's savior."

Before Schultz could say anything she had pressed a little jar in his hands and shoved him out into the crisp winter air.

Schultz chuckled a little. He really got lucky with his wife.

Then his curiosity won out and he looked at the jar in his hand. Schultz gasped a little as he grasped its meaning.

_Flashback:_

_It was summer 1934. Gretchen and Hans Schultz were in Hammelburg saying good bye to their friends. Lisl and Gerd Müller were leaving the country and going into exile. Schultz and Gerd shook hands solemnly, exchanging some last words, wishing each other luck. Gretchen and Lisl were hugging and crying._

_Schultz wished they would stay, but he knew it was safer if they left. Gerd Müller had been working as a cartoonist for a newspaper and had criticized and ridiculed Hitler in his cartoons. Shortly after he had been visited by the Gestapo and forbidden from working for newspapers. If they stayed, it was only a matter of time until they ran out of money or got another visit from the Gestapo._

_Still, as Schultz watched the tearful good bye, he really wished there were another way._

_"I will write when we get there and I'll send you a jar with American soil," Lisl promised._

_"We'll stay in contact and when all of this is over we will see each other again," Gretchen had replied._

_And sure enough, three months later, the post man brought a small package containing a jar of American soil, a letter and the Müller's new address._

Gretchen and Lisl had been writing back and forth until it got too dangerous. The jar had been hidden away in the sock drawer for years now, but Schultz recognized it immediately: The small jar filled with soil and with the American flag painted on the lid.

He stared at it for a moment then it hit him: Gretchen knew!

And his wonderful, intelligent wife didn't mind that he had been fraternizing with the enemy, so to say. Instead she gave up a gift from a dear friend, to thank Colonel Hogan. Schultz didn't think he could love her more.

In a very good mood he hurried off to work. He couldn't wait to see Colonel Hogan's face.

**_TBC_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_-written by Tiny1217_

After roll call that morning (and, of course, a long speech from the great Bald Eagle) Schultz watched as Klink turned on his heel and retreated into his haven of warmth...or at least relative warmth, anyway. Schultz glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Most of the prisoners were leaving as quickly as possible, eager to get out of the winter wind.

"Colonel Hogan, wait!"

Hogan turned around.

"My wife and I...we appreciate what you did for Wolfie, and, well...we wanted to give you a little gift in appreciation." Schultz handed Hogan the jar of soil.

Hogan took it and looked at it for a moment, unsure of why Schultz was giving him a jar of dirt.

"It's a jar of American soil. It was given to us years ago by...some friends of ours."

"I see."

"I know we could never repay you for what you did for Wolfie, but..."

"That's okay. Thank you, Schultz."

HH HH HH HH

"What's this?!" Klink exclaimed out loud as he entered the reception area of his office. There, on Fräulein Helga's desk, sat a vase of flowers...a small vase, but expensive-especially during the winter- nonetheless. Klink examined them for a moment. There was a card attached to them. He read the words out loud:

_With all our appreciation, to Kommandant Klink._

"Fräulein Helga, where did these come from?" Klink asked his secretary.

"I don't know, Kommandant. They were sitting there when I got here."

"Well, there's only one person it could be."

"Who?"

"The waitress at the Hofbräu, of course! She's finally realized what a great person I am!"

"But the card says "our."

"Of course, she wrote that in hopes I wouldn't know who she was. But I am much more clever than that! I must go visit her tonight!"

Fräulein Helga just shook her head and went back to filing.

HH HH HH HH

Due to some late last-minute assignments from Klink-something about his staff car needing to be cleaned because he was going to town that night-Schultz did not go home until much later than usual. _But_, he mused, _I won't have to deal with him for several days now_. Schultz was looking forward to having a good beginning to the new year...not only because he wouldn't have to see Klink for a while, but because his parents has invited them over for dinner the following evening. Wolfie was feeling better, so all the children would be able to play together.

HH HH HH HH

Schultz, Gretchen, and the children arrived at Schultz's parents' house the following evening. Schultz pushed the door open, only to see his mother, his father, Wolfie, and...

"...and so it turns out, the girl at the Hofbräu is actually already seeing someone else, and he wasn't happy when I came in and kissed her hand last night..."

_Kommandant Klink?_

"What's he doing here?" Schultz whispered to his mother.

"Inviting him for dinner was the least I could do after what he did for us. Shhh."

Schultz sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**_TBC_**

**_Thanks for your reviews :)_**


End file.
